Cuddle
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: A sweet look into the married life of Gale -One-shot fifth story
**Surprise! I have come to you with a sweet one-shot, I hope you enjoy.**

 **'' Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself**

 **makes me wanna lose myself..in your arms.''**

 _A cold spring wind blew through the streets of Magnolia,_

 _seemingly circling around a deep maroon colored house before joing the air above the clouds._

 _Even though we have been married for six months, It's still awkward to lay beside my husband._

 _I know I contemplate this almost every night, kind of hoping my deepest thoughts will become a voice and speak to him for me._

 _I am a cuddle type of person, literally all my life I have been cuddling to sleep, I sit now brushing my pure blue locs with a wooden brush, and sniffing my light lemon scent given to me from my homemade airbar soap._

 _It is 9:30 and the night is absolutely beautiful, after brushing the last curl out, I tie my hair up and place my cute pink cap atop my hair, in my satin pink nightgown I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to the balcony window opening it up to be greeted by cold hair and a beautiful starry sky._

 _Inhaling in the world, I revive my anxieties of not being able to ask for what I want like other people._

 _I nearly jumped out of my skin, cap, pajamas, and tea-tree face toner. He is home!_

 _My brain screamed to my heart. I ran back and forth frantically not knowing what to do so I took a dive under the bed frame._

 _After what seemed like a decade of sweating under the bed like a crazy scared criminal, our bedroom door was opened and some fresh air allowed me to breathe again. "Lev-" he said. I felt unbelievably embarrassed he can see my darned ankles._

 _He turned around to close the door and drop his suitcase, so I took that as a chance to slide under the bed even more like he didn't already see me. Sympathetic of my attempt to hide my blunder he sat down on our light green vine covered comforter._

 _"Master let me off work early this time...today's lunch was delicious, I had a good laugh over the shrimps you put inside." He chuckled._

 _He breathed in the coffee smell from when Levy brought him breakfast in bed._

 _He closed the window since he was feeling chilly, then took his spot on the mattress smiling whilst remembering the couples unspoken tradition of 'whoevers awake first serves breakfast.'_

 _I knew he would laugh at the shrimp, because he used to call me shrimp when we hated each other."_

 _You see our marriage was an arranged one, our parents did it so they could combine the hospitals, we both worked at. In the end they sold the hospitals to the Master._

 _I work the day shift as a pediatric surgeon while Gajeel works the night shift as a cardiac surgeon, and just like our shifts we were as different as day and night, which caused our many disagreements._

 _I don't normally show my distaste with things, but with Gajeel I was not shy..keyword being was._

 _"Hey Levy are you gonna come from out of there?" Gajeel asked making me snap out of my thoughts._

 _How was I going to respond that? I ignored him thinking about the time I poured water on his head and quote said._

 _"I want to get married when I'm about dead if it has to be with you." Then I stormed out with my best friend Lucy telling me to rethink my actions._

 _I know now that having said that I have to be the biggest hypocrite in the world, but I don't care if a I am a hypocrite, because I've fallen hopelessly in love with him._

 _I also contemplated the time Gajeel picked me up and put me on his shoulders which I really didn't like simply because I was afraid._

 _I fell for him when I found he did that because I had a creepy stalker, who I am so glad is behind bars._

 _I was awaken from my thoughts for the last time to Gajeel laughing out loud. "Levy you look so creepy under the bed smiling, what are you thinking about?!" I blushed hard and thought "Why do you have to be so embarrassing Levy?"_

 _Gajeel turned out the lights except one night light I kept it on days he was away at work,I was afraid of the dark..the days Master sent me home early like today. I snaked around on the floor until I was sure his eyes were closed then I turned of the night light cause I didn't want him to see me creep up onto the bed,_

 _quickly glancing at the clock it read 10:14 this was like a military operation every night, but I never did learn where I myself placed the night stand cause as usual,_

 _I bumped my head on my potted pink kalanchoe plant and instantly I was swooped up on to the bed, Gajeel was laughing at me much to my embarassment as if he noticed he stopped and removed my cap and hair tie, letting my long blue hair drop on my shoulders._

 _He didn't like when I came to bed with a nightcap, since he thought my blue hair was absolutely gorgeous, which explains why he always watched me style my hair before we went on awkward dates._

 _He never did let me wear meakeup since my skin was "clear and glowing, soft and beautiful just the way it is." I loved him even more after he told me that smiling that adorable smile that showed all his teeth, his soft red eyes staring at me._

 _Gajeel squished me in his chest and then released me so I could breathe._

 _"Levy you are really someone special." I didn't know whether that was a compliment or not, until he planted a kiss atop my head..that's why he never liked my cap! I thought like I was the new Sherlock Holmes._

 _"I love you." He said like he did every night, his voice raspy with sleep. I never replied because I was always too shy, I just thought it to him..he always heard my wordless confessions didn't he?_

 _"I love you too Gajeel." I said my heart exploded because that slipped out like water, my first confession would have me teased for years._

 _Instantaneously he assaulted me with kisses, if the light was on he would be able to see my bright red cheeks,_

 _maybe he could with his eyes that always looked out for me since he planted a kiss that made me wink my eye on my right cheek._

 _"You smell nice." He said finally getting a whiff of my zesty scent, and adding to the tint in my cheeks._

 _He returned me to his embrace and sighed a sigh of satisfaction._

 _I felt myself falling into earth's paradise, smelling the rooms coffee scent usually woke me up in the mornings but tonight it had the opposite effect,_

 _I yawned earning another kiss from some pone who thought everything I did was charming, not knowing I feel the same way about everything he does._

 _After I was sure he was asleep, I gently moved his arm and slid up the bed giving his wavy short hair a light caress,_

 _before I returned to his arms upon which he tightened his hug. But not before I planted a kiss on his let cheek._

 _He was awake and grinning._

 _Just like this I wish to stay for the years to come, in your arms._

 ** _Theres somethin' in your voice makes my heart beat fast,_**

 ** _Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life._**

 **~Fin~**

 **I hope you were left with a happy and satisfied feeling from this short story.**

 **If I made any grammatical mistakes or typos forgive me, I wrote this on my brothers' IPad.**

 **This is my first time ever making a first person type story, please let me know your opinions of this story,**

 **so that some how I can improve my writing.**

 **-Peace**


End file.
